When Love Knocks On Your Door
by LoveIsInTheAir.xo
Summary: Carter begins to have feelings for Ed, but just when she's about to admit it to him, he shocks her with a surprise. It has been two years since Rosie and Carter have seen each other. Will Rosie come and make things better for Carter, yet again? Ed
1. Chapter 1: Excitement

Ever get the feeling when someone who's your best friend starts to feel... more than a friend to you?

That's what was happening to me.

Ever since Rose had left, Ed had seemed much more special. I still remember what she'd told me something when we'd gone bowling. "I see the way you look at Donnie, it is the same way Ed looks at you." she'd told me. I didn't know what way Ed looked at me, but I looked at Donnie with lust. I was over Donnie, with Rosie's help.

I missed Rosie.

We wrote letters to each other a lot. She said she'd visit soon, but there wasn't a fixed date. It had been a long while since she'd replied to my last letter though. She was probably busy. I don't blame her; being a queen can be such a rustle, can it not? In my last letter to Rosie, I'd asked her about some "tips" to help me realize if I did like Ed or not. He was my best friend, after all. I'd never imagined him being more than just a friend to me... until now, of course. I don't know how it happened or when it happened, but it did.

He'd always make me smile. He was always on my mind. I was going insane.

I needed Rosie to come here. And fast.

It had been so long. About two years since we'd seen each other. Sure we kept in touch, but it wasn't the same. I visited her once or twice in Costalona, but she'd never gotten the chance to come here. I really was hoping she'd visit this year. Even if it was for a little while. I just wanted to see her again.

My cell phone buzzed. I'd gotten it for my birthday this year.

I viewed the text message I'd gotten from Ed.

_Movie this Saturday?_ It showed.

I chuckled to myself and typed back. _Sure. Which one?_

Moments later, I was buzzed with another. _Transformers or something? :) Haha, you pick._

_Ha-Ha, very funny, Ed. I'm okay with anything._

Another text. Damn, he was fast! _Sweet! Well, I gotta go for dinner. I'll catch you later. ;)_

I didn't reply since I had to go downstairs for dinner as well. I ran down the stairs and chatted with my Dad for a while. We had Pizza, as usual, and played cards until he decided to go to sleep. I watched some T.V. for a while before passing out on the couch in the middle of the night.

It was around two a.m. that I had been woken up. "Someone's here to meet you," Dad informed.

At _two o' clock_ in the morning?


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise

I lazily walked to the door where my dad stood in a firm position. He was waiting for me to hurry up so he could open the door. As soon as I reached there we both sighed and opened the door. I was sure it was going to be Rosie to show up and surprise me but I guess I was wrong. Instead it was a teenage boy. He was panting greatly and had scars on his face. His appearance seemed as if he'd just come back from war. It was horrid.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you," he panted.

"No, it's fine. Please, come inside." my dad said. The boy limped inside the house and to the living room. I closed the door and joined them in the living room. It was utterly crazy the way he looked; like he'd been attacked. Who was he anyways? He seemed new. Louisiana is small and I haven't seen anyone like him around, ever.

We waited till his breathing went back to normal. When it did, Dad finally broke the awkward silence. "Who are you?" he spoke softly.

The boy looked up at him with a swollen face. He lowered his eyes to the ground and began speaking. "My name is Jared. There are people looking for me and I don't know why. My mother was killed just hours ago but I managed to escape into the forest. I've been traveling for god knows how long. Please, I just need somewhere to stay. They will find me!" his voice trembled.

"Do you know why they're after you?" Dad asked.

"I have no idea. I thought maybe my mother would've known, but I can't ask her anymore now, can I?" I remembered Dad had woken me with the words, "Someone's here to meet you," that's why I thought it was probably Rosie. Dad had probably only looked through the little hole in the door, thinking it was Edwin. Jared looked a lot like him. Not fully alike, but many of their features were rather similar.

My Dad sighed deeply. "You're welcome to stay here, Jared."

Jared nodded, looking at Dad with a serene look on his face. "Thank you so much. I don't know how to repay you for such a grand favor!"

"No worries." Dad asked me to show him the guest bedroom and I did. He had cleaned up his wounds and was ready to go to bed, but of course, he didn't have any clothing so he wore a pair of shorts and a vest of Dad's since they were almost the same height. It was insane that he had to elope into forests to stay alive. What was so big that he had to be killed? Why was his mother killed? I know it's none of my business, but who wouldn't wonder this? It's not normal for a teenage boy to show up at someone's house in the middle of the night, covered in scars and blood all over his body. It's ridiculous what has happened to him.

After getting him settled into his room, Dad and I headed to our rooms and tried to fall asleep. It wasn't easy. I kept thinking about Jared. But along the way at an unknown time, sleep had successfully taken over me.

***

Morning came all too quickly, waking me from the weirdest dream I was having. In one way, I was glad I'd been woken up by my alarm but on the other hand, I wanted to see what the outcome was going to be. In my dream I was having a nightmare but at the same time a love affair. Funny, huh? The love affair included Edwin and I. It was like heaven. But then paths turned into something horrific. It included me hanging on to a window of a rotten house. Underneath me, at about twenty feet or so, were Edwin on my right hand side and Jared on the other. Behind them was a huge crowd, gasping at the view of me hanging down, almost about to fall. When my hands slipped from the window, I was falling with great speed. Both Jared and Edwin came in the middle with their arms spread, ready to catch me, but I never fell into either one of their arms. Instead of being caught, I was woken by my annoying alarm clock, apparently leaving me falling mid-way in my dream.

The dream really made me think. I mean, did it mean something? Was it trying to tell me something? Or was it simply useless?

I decided it was useless; nightmare is a nightmare. They mean nothing! Besides, it's not like the same dream is going to ever come to me again. They're a one-time thing and don't repeat. To think of it, why am I even thinking about _dreams_ in particular? I could be getting ready for school right now, but no, I'm wasting my time thinking of what my useless dream meant.

I heard several knocks on my door before the knob twisted and the door opened a little. Dad peeked inside and smiled, "Making sure you're up."

"Yeah, I was just about to get in the shower."

Dad nodded. "We need to discuss what to do with Jared, soon, pal." he sighed. "Poor guy."

"Yeah. Is he awake?"

"Not yet. I just checked on him." After a few minutes of silence, my dad told me to hurry and come downstairs for breakfast and leave before I miss my bus again. I'd missed it three times in a row this week. I don't know how it happened, but I'd missed it. Won't happen today, lets hope! It didn't take me too long to get dressed today. I was pretty quick compared to my every day habit. Instead of taking an hour, I took forty-five minutes. That was progress, was it not? Ha-ha.

Dad had made pancakes this morning for breakfast. We both sat across each other at the dining table and started the whole "Jared" discussion. We were first deciding what to do with him around. I mean, we had to know more about him because we were, well Dad was, planning on helping him solve this mystery of his. In order to do that, we needed to know more about him. We'd give him time of course. He was probably depressed. I mean, his mother just got murdered. He had to run away to save his life. What normal kid in today's world has to go through that?

"So, are you going to ask him about his past when he wakes up or something?" I asked.

"Well, he'll obviously eat first and get ready. Maybe I'll take him shopping for some clothes and then when you come back maybe we can ask him a little then. Like where he was from and stuff, you know? How it all happened and what not." Dad replied.

"Mmhmm," I mumbled finishing the last sip of my milk. I wasn't running late for the bus but I wanted to get their a little early so I don't miss it. It was pretty early, the bus wasn't due in the next fifteen minutes but I could wait there. It was no big deal. I grabbed my bag from the counter and put it over my right shoulder. I said goodbye to Dad before heading out the door and waiting for the bus.

The bus wasn't supposed to be here until ten more minutes, but I'd heard it coming. No wonder I was late; the bus came early all the time. Hmph!

I stepped forward and tilted my head to the left to see how far the bus was. My breathing stopped as someone put their hand over my mouth. I screamed a muffled scream but of course no one could hear it. I began to fidget in the person's arms to be set free, but no luck, of course. I put my both my hands over the person's hand which was tightly squeezing my mouth and tried to pull the big hand down so I could set myself free. I could hear the school bus coming closer by the second as my breathing was now ragged.

I could so not be being kidnapped right now! ...Could I?


End file.
